Yuumalady (Sakakibara Ren's part)
by renautumn
Summary: —dan segala simfoni alam rusak seketika tatkala suara tarikan ingus Yuuma Isogai menginterupsi. { didedikasikan untuk #haripucuksedunia }


Ren Sakakibara memejamkan matanya. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya dengan sangat dramatis, bersama guguran daun-daun yang turun lima sentimeter per detik. Kedua kaki Sakakibara melangkah perlahan, menikmati sensasi rumput basah sehabis hujan. Bau petrikor menguar ke berbagai sudut, memanjakan indera penciumannya. Telinganya menajam, mendengarkan nyanyian burung dan suara alam.

 _Slrp_

 **—** dan segala simfoni alam rusak seketika tatkala suara tarikan ingus Yuuma Isogai menginterupsi.

 **Yuumalady (Sakakibara Ren's Part)**

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning! : OOC dan humor garing**

Ren Sakakibara spontan membalikkan badan, dengan bibir maju sekian senti lengkap dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di depan dada. Ia memicingkan mata, mencoba mengintimidasi Isogai yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Isogai pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Kau tahu, Isogai, aku sengaja datang kemari dengan menaiki gunung, melewati sungai, dan menghadapi ratusan ular bukan untuk mendengar suara ingusmu! Kau benar-benar merusak suasana!"

"Tapi kau yang memintaku jadi pemandumu." Isogai mengendikkan bahu, "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kontrak kita masih panjang."

Sakakibara mendengus. Tangannya langsung jatuh dengan lunglai, bersamaan dengan rambut setengah-setengahnya yang layu. Isogai yang memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi Sakakibara hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Lagipula, Sakakibara, aku tidak akan menyedot ingusku sebegitu sering. Tenanglah. Kau tidak akan mendengar suara aneh dari hidungku dua kali dalam lima menit."

"Justru itu lebih menjijikkan! Bagaimana kalau ingusmu terlanjur mengalir keluar dari hidung, lalu jatuh di kertas tugasku? Bayangkan, Isogai, bayangkan! Kertas tugas seorang Sakakibara yang mempesona jadi ternoda dengan ingus!"

Sakakibara memasang ekspresi jijik. Kali ini, Isogai tertawa lebar. Bahkan, petir yang baru saja menyambar pun kalah menggelegar dari tawa Isogai.

Bulir-bulir hujan mulai kembali turun. Isogai menelentangkan lengan. "Hei, Sakakibara, coba rasakan hujannya. Kau bisa memasukkannya ke dalam laporanmu nanti."

 _Slrp slrp_

Sakakibara menyambar lengan Isogai, mengajaknya berlari menjauhi hujan. "Tidak. Pokoknya pilekmu harus sembuh dulu baru boleh hujan-hujanan!"

•••

Isogai mendekam dibalik selimut Sakakibara. Sakakibara? Jangan ditanya. Isogai bahkan tidak tahu dia dimana. Sakakibara menghilang sesaat setelah membawa Isogai kerumahnya.

 _Slrp slrp_

Isogai mengambil beberapa lembar tisu. Pilek memang sangat menyiksa, Ia bahkan dijauhi adik-adiknya dengan alasan takut tertular. Sadis memang.

Pintu kamar Sakakibara terbuka, dan kepala si empunya kamar menyembul, diikuti dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya.

"Peraturan pertama : kau tidak boleh tertawa!"

Isogai mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

Sakakibara tidak menggubris. "Peraturan kedua : jangan banyak tanya!"

"Dan peraturan ketiga..." Ada jeda sejenak. Sakakibara mendobrak pintu dengan kaki kiri. Yang semula hanya terlihat kepalanya, kini seluruh tubuh Sakakibara terlihat.

Isogai terlonjak. Bukan karena suara pintu didobrak yang keras, melainkan karena penampilan Sakakibara sekarang. Ia mengenakan kaos oblong putih, celana _training_ hitam, dan celemek merah muda motif bunga-bunga.

Diulangi : celemek merah muda motif bunga-bunga!

"Dan peraturan ketiga : habiskan supnya!"

Isogai baru menyadari bahwa tangan kanan Sakakibara memegang nampan kecil dengan mangkuk diatasnya. Uap masih mengepul, tanda sup itu hangat. Sakakibara pasti baru saja membuatnya.

Sakakibara meletakkan mangkuk tersebut keatas meja kecil di depan Isogai.

"Aku baca di internet, sup yang panas atau hangat sangat penting untuk meningkatkan kekebalan tubuh. Kaldu yang dihasilkan dari tulang dan daging ayam juga bisa membantu mengatasi peradangan dan meningkatkan kerja sel darah putih saat melawan infeksi. Jadi aku buat sup kaldu. Makanlah, ah tidak, harus habiskan!"

Isogai tersenyum simpul, tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil sendok. Sebelum sempat terambil, jemarinya sudah ditahan Sakakibara.

"Ibuku pernah mengatakan, batuk atau pilek akan segera sembuh kalau kita mencium bau sup yang masih panas. Tapi hati-hati, ingusmu bisa keluar nanti! Ah, tidak hanya ingus, bisa-bisa liurmu juga menetes!"

Isogai mengangguk cepat. "Baik Dokter Sakakibara!"

Isogai mengangkat mangkuk supnya. Uap hangat menyerbu pipi Isogai, serta hidungnya dengan bau kaldu yang khas. Kemudian ia menyeruput supnya. Isogai tersenyum simpul.

"Rasanya asin, Sakakibara."

"Tentu saja asin, tadi ada keringatku masuk." Spontan Isogai meletakkan mangkuknya. "Jijik!"

Sakakibara tertawa lepas. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda."

•••

Ren Sakakibara memejamkan matanya. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya dengan sangat dramatis, bersama guguran daun-daun yang turun lima sentimeter per detik. Kedua kaki Sakakibara melangkah perlahan, menikmati sensasi rumput basah sehabis hujan. Bau petrikor menguar ke berbagai sudut, memanjakan indera penciumannya. Telinganya menajam, mendengarkan nyanyian burung dan suara alam.

Kali ini, tanpa suara ingus Yuuma Isogai.

"Apakah lingkungan hutan sekitar kelas E setelah hujan musim gugur semenyenangkan itu, Sakakibara?"

"Aku tidak akan tahu jika Guru Maha Besar Asano Gakushuu tidak memberiku tugas ini. Mungkin aku harus berterimakasih padanya. Aku merasa satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Kanzaki."

Isogai melangkah mendekati Sakakibara. "Sudah tobat menggoda para gadis?"

"Memangnya kau sudah tobat dari pilek?" Sakakibara menjulurkan lidah.

"Heh, tentu saja sudah." Alis Isogai berkedut-kedut, ia tidak terima. "Kukutuk kau terkena pilek juga, Sakakibara!"

* * *

A/N :

Otsukaresama deshita Yuumalady! Akhirnya fic ini jadi juga setelah sistem kebut sehari lol

Saya mulai lupa karakterisasi di Ankyou jadi maaf jika baik Isogai maupun Sakakibara jadi OOC TT

* * *

 **Omake**

"Laporanmu bagus, Sakakibara. Nilaimu A."

Sakakibara menghempaskan poni, berlagak sok keren di depan kepala sekolah.

 _Slrp slrp_

Sayang, hidungnya menolak diajak kompromi. Ingusnya terus mengalir. Buru-buru Sakakibara mohon pamit, takut kekerenannya luntur dihapan siluman lipan.

"Sakakibara"

Terlambat.

"Jangan satu ruangan dengan Gakushuu sampai pilekmu sembuh."

 **END**


End file.
